Emma's Slumber Party
by Lizzyc807
Summary: The ladies of Storybrooke getting together at Emma's for a Sex Toy's demonstration / House Warming Party. There is just a little too much rum and laughter ensues. This is a Captain Swan AU but Part 1 is just the princesses.
1. The Party: Girls Night In

Emma and Snow were sitting in Granny's having lunch. Emma just got settled into her new apartment in Storybrooke. She wanted to invite the women to come over for a house warming party.

"Emma are you sure about this?"said Snow.

"It's my first apartment in Storybrooke and I thought it would be fun." said Emma.

"Slumber Party? I'm not sure that I want to spend the night out of the house. I have your brother to think about." said Snow

"No, Mom It's a business called Slumber Parties. They sell toys for pleasure and other romantic stuff. I thought it would be a fun way to break the ice with the ladies in Storybrooke and get to know them better." said Emma.

Snow looked back at her with a look of shock on her face.

"When you say toys for pleasure do you mean.. for Sex? Like Porn?" she whispered.

Emma laughed.

"Yes, I know you know what it is. Here take a look at the catalog. Drucilla sells the stuff. I'm doing her a favor by having the party. She and her sister Anastasia has been trying to get their business started." said Emma.

Snow opened the first page of the catalog and gasped. She closed it really quick.

"Emma! We can't look at this in Granny's." said Snow.

Ruby was walking by and saw the catalog.

"Oooh Slumber Parties! I'm in, just let me know when." smiled Ruby as she passed to serve her tables.

"See Ruby's in." said Emma.

Snow rolled her eyes.

"Was there any doubt that she wouldn't be in?"asked Snow.

"Mom, it will be fun!"said Emma smiling.

The night of the party arrived and Emma set out a spread of snacks and made a deliciously potent punch for the ladies. She figured some of them might need to loosen up if this party was going to be any fun. When she told Killian about the party he was taken aback but he was quickly on board when he saw the catalog. He didn't have any problem selecting a few items that he thought would be fun for them to play with after he understood the concept of the party. They had been dating for awhile now and the fact that they were in a stable relationship gave her such a good feeling. She really enjoyed spending time with him and he really understood her. She planned to surprise him with a few items she picked out herself. She was especially excited about the little red teddy that she saw towards the back of the catalog. She never wore anything like that before and it was not customary for women in his time to wear such a thing. She smiled when she thought about his reaction to her wearing it.

Killian and the other men were going to be hanging out together at her parents' house for the night so that her father could participate. He was going to be watching Neal for the night so Snow could have a girl's night out for a change.

Drucilla and Anastasia were setting up in the front room and the women would be arriving any minute. She told the women to just be casual tonight so she dressed in a cute red scoop neck blouse and dark blue tight jeans with her favorite boots.

She got excited when she heard the first knock at her door. She couldn't wait for her friends to see her new place and to get to know some of them a little better.

Snow, Ruby, Regina, Belle, Ariel, Elsa, Anna, and Tinkerbelle were seated around her living room enjoying the snacks and sipping on drinks. Drucilla and Anastasia were handing out the materials to each girl so they could mark off the items that they would be interested in ordering at the end of the demonstration. Drucilla instructed them not to open the books just yet because they wanted to explain the items as they demonstrated.

None of the women had ever been to one of these types of parties and were intrigued. She could see her mother was already blushing and she was already on her second glass of punch.

"I can't wait for you all to see the selection of creams and lotions they have. They make your skin so soft." said Ruby.

"I hear there are some that you can also lick that are flavored as well." said Belle.

Regina and Snow both got up and walked over to the punch bowl once again to refill their drinks. They were all starting to feel a little tipsy. She must have made that punch a little stronger than she thought but everyone was smiling so she hoped they would have fun.

"Ok Ladies, can I have everyone gather around in the living room so we can begin?"called Anastasia.

It was extremely loud in the room as everyone was talking and a bit tipsy. She stumbled over and squeezed in on one of her two couches next to Tinkerbelle.

"Thank you for including me in your Slumber Party Emma! This fruit juice is amazing." Tink shouted.

"I'm glad you could make it. You know this isn't really a slumber party right? It's a company called Slumber parties." said Emma.

Tinkerbelle looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"There is alcohol in that fruit punch too so you might want to take it easy." said Emma.

"You can't even taste any alcohol in there. Wow, so good!"said Tink.

Emma laughed.

"Ok Ladies, I'm going to give you each a tasting stick. You use this to try the different body butters and edible lotions." said Drucilla.

"Many of our products come in edible flavors. We carry watermelon, strawberry, cherry, banana, orange, and most of our women love the chocolate." said Anastasia.

"Charming loves cherries!"yelled Snow.

"I'll be he does. "said Ruby with a smirk.

Drucilla was handing out the tasting sticks. Ruby and Belle were cracking up when they got their sticks. She quickly realized why when she saw they were shaped like little penises.

"Is this what I think it is?"asked Regina.

"Yeah, Regina I'm pretty sure you've seen one of those before." said Emma smiling.

Regina took another big gulp of her drink.

All of the women were cracking up and making jokes about the size of the penis and the different shapes of the tasting sticks.

"We're going to play some games ladies so if you love our little tasting sticks you'll love our penis shaped lipstick prizes." said Anastasia.

"A penis you rub on you lips?" said Ariel cracking up.

"I'm sure that won't be the first penis to touch your lips." said Belle laughing.

"Charming is always hoping that will happen so he might get a little jealous if I use that on my lips." shouted Snow.

All the ladies were laughing. Emma realized quickly that her mother was a little drunk but she was having fun.

"OK ladies these are called body dust. You can have your partner use this feather to brush the dust on you or you can brush the dust on yourself. Its edible so each is flavored." said Drucilla.

"Can this dust be put anywhere?"asked Ruby.

"Wait, its lickable dust? Is it magic?"asked Tink.

"Yes, you can put the dust anywhere so in a way you could say its magic if you pick the right flavor and partner." Said Emma laughing.

All the ladies were laughing again. Poor Tink had no idea what was so funny about the dust. The women took turns passing around the different body powders, dusts, and lotions. They were all scented and edible.

"The next item is a tasty temptation massage candle." said Anastasia.

She passed the candle to Ariel.

"This is a candle? Ooh look the lid comes off. There's the candle. Mmm smells good. Can I keep this?"said Ariel.

"Well you can purchase any of the items." said Drucilla.

Ariel nodded.

"Can I see that?" slurred Regina.

She smelled the candle and then waved her hand to light it.

"oh, that's just the sample. We weren't planning on lighting it." said Drucilla.

Regina poured a little of the melted wax on her hand and massaged it. Then she licked it.

"Hmm, does this come in apple?"slurred Regina.

Everyone was laughing again.

"Whas so funny?" asked Regina.

She tried to stand but slipped back down and missed her chair and hit the floor.

"Belle can you give me a hand here?"asked Emma helping Regina up from the floor.

Regina looked at her wide eyed.

"Come on Regina, let's get you into the kitchen for some coffee." said Emma.

"Regina can't hold her drinks!"yelled Snow laughing.

Emma gave her a look.

"What? Itsss True." slurred Snow.

"Ruby, can you keep an eye on her while I get Regina setup with some coffee in the kitchen?"asked Emma.

Ruby nodded.

"Come on Dru – get on with the show. I want to see the toys!"said Ruby.

"There's going to be toys!"said Tink all excited.

Emma shook her head and continued to move to the kitchen to get the coffee started.

"Belle, do you mind hanging in here with Regina and helping her sober up a bit?"asked Emma.

"No, I'm fine, you go on. Bring me a catalog would you?"asked Belle.

Emma nodded.

Ariel and Tink were taking turns putting on each of the edible powders and gels and tasting them.

"You didn't have to wait for me. Let's keep going." said Emma.

"This next group of products are pleasure enhancing lotions. You use them while you are trying to pleasure yourself or your partner." said Drucilla.

"One of you is getting married right?"asked Anastasia.

"Me Me!" yelled Anna.

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's enthusiasm and took another big gulp of her drink.

"Come on up to the front princess." said Drucilla.

Anna moved to the front of the group with a little hop.

"Hi everyone!" she said waving to the group.

"Pull up your sleeves. I'm going to put a little of this lubricant/massage oil on your arm." said Drucilla.

"ooh this is exiting!"said Anna pushing up her sleeves.

Drucilla rubbed the lotion on her right arm.

"Ok ladies I want you to come up and feel the difference between her left and right arm."said Drucilla.

"Feel free to try some on if you like."said Anastasia.

"Ohh, it feels nice and smooth. It smells like strawberries." said Anna

"Can we taste that one too?"asked Ariel.

"No, no, this one doesn't have flavor. Its just scented. "said Drucilla.

"When do we get to play with the toys?"asked Tink.

"Charming loves toys!"yelled Snow.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Mom, come with me to the kitchen. Let's get you some coffee. I can't have you going home to Dad like this." said Emma.

"If I can take home one of those massage candles and the stuff that tastes like cherry I'm sure your father will be happy." said Snow.

"Yeah, that's a little more information than I needed to know." said Emma.

"Emma, your Mom's still got it!"said Ruby laughing.

Snow high fived Ruby.

"Ok ok, come on." said Emma.

She pulled Snow up from the couch and helped her to the kitchen. Regina had her head down on the island and was seated in one of the stools.

"Apparently that punch was a little stronger than I thought. Can you get her a cup too Belle?" said Emma.

"Of course. Go on and have fun. This is your party." said Belle.

She walked in to find that Elsa had passed out on the couch leaning on Anna's shoulder. Anna was sitting up tall wide eyed with a huge grin on her face. She was playing with one of the toys called "The Rabbit".

"Push the buttons to change the motions, vibrations, and speed."said Drucilla.

Ariel and Tink were sitting in front of Anna waiting for her to turn it on. When she pushed the button they were cheering and clapping.

Emma shook her head and went to sit next to Ruby.

"Another one down for the count?" asked Emma.

"What did you put in the punch?"asked Ruby.

"Killian had a bottle of rum." Said Emma.

"Well that explains it."said Ruby cutting her off.

Drucilla and Anastasia were over at the snack table. They let the women take a look at all of the items they brought for show. Tink and Anna were working their way through all of the toys in the box turning them on and off.

"Do they know what they are used for?"asked Emma.

"No, I don't think they do but I didn't have the heart to tell them." said Ruby laughing.

Anna was using the rabbit to massage Tinkerbell's back. Ariel was looking at all of the dress up items, props and lingerie.

"What do you think of these earrings?"asked Ariel.

Ruby was cracking up.

"Um, Ariel those aren't earrings. They are nipple clamps." said Emma.

"Ohh I think I like them as earrings. Does it matter? They are so cute and fluffy." said Ariel.

"No, I don't suppose it matters if that is what you like." said Emma.

"Ooh Emma look, they have fluffy handcuffs. You could use these on prisoners." said Ariel.

"I'll keep that in mind." said Emma.

"Ohh give me those. I could use a pair in red. Can I buy these tonight?" asked Ruby.

Emma went over to look at the props. She and Killian could have a lot of fun with these.

"Ooh, can I buy these dice tonight?"asked Emma thinking of her pirate and how much he loved to play dice.

"Emma look they have gold dust!"yelled Tink.

Emma laughed.

All in all this was a fun party and she got to know the ladies in Storybrooke a little better. They got to see her new place. She did manage to actually have a couple of women sleep over because of the potent rum she put in the drinks.

She also managed to pick up a few special items to tease Killian with the next time she wanted to surprise him.


	2. Emma Surprises Killian: Game time

_**After the Slumber Party: Part II from Emma's "Slumber Parties" Party**_

_**She has the day off from work and Killian is helping her father at the station. She has plans for the items she bought that she thinks he will enjoy. This is the first time I've written Smuff so go easy on me. This Rated SF for Smuff. **_

_**Warning/This is M Rated **_

Emma examined herself in the full length mirror. She had on her white lacy push up bra, lacy thong underwear, a pair of white thigh high stockings and a garter belt to hold them up. She pulled out a sexy pair of four inch heels and her plaid pink, yellow, and grey pleated mini skirt. She pulled on her fuzzy short sleeve v neck pink sweater to top off the look. It showed off her cleavage nicely. She was going for naughty school girl and she wanted to knock his socks off. She had her hair down and full with curls that were curving her face.

She had her makeup done modestly with the exception of a deep pink lip and her high cheek bones glimmering. Her body shimmered from the glittery spray that she glossed over her skin after her shower. She grabbed her short cream colored overcoat and covered the look tying it closed with the belt. He was going to go crazy when he saw her. She smiled smugly at the thought. She wanted to surprise him since he'd been so good to her. She tucked the pink fuzzy handcuffs and the dirty dice into her little bag, picked up her keys and walked out the door. She was ready to drive the pirate wild. Her mom just called and told her that her father would be coming home for lunch soon so it was perfect timing.

Killian was working at the station helping David with his case load. The new inhabitants that came over to Storybrooke during the new curse were causing a lot of problems. His princess had the day off and it was well deserved. She'd been working extra time, helping her mother with Neal, and trying to create a peaceful environment for Henry. She and Regina still had a brick wall between them ever since they brought the special package back from the past. He wanted to make her feel good so he'd been making sure to spend extra time massaging her back, neck, and feet among the other enjoyable activities that she liked so much.

She had a party to welcome the other women in Storybrooke to her home. This party was rather unusual as its intention was to have the women purchase devices to assist them in pleasing themselves or having fun with their partners. Swan bought a few special gifts for him and one of which was a pair of dirty dice. He liked dice as much as the next man but when he found the intention of these particular dice his interest was significantly elevated. He learned the object of this game was to roll the dice and follow the directions as they landed. One of the die had parts of the body scribed on it and the other had directions in which the person who rolled was to follow. His personal favorite was when the dice roll landed on Lick, ? . She seemed to thoroughly enjoy that one as well.

He couldn't help but think of their game throughout the day and David gave him questioning looks trying to get him to share his thoughts but he felt that the Prince may not be too thrilled to know the naughty things he was thinking about his daughter so he denied anything.

"I'm going to run home and check on Mary-Margaret and the baby. I'll be back in a few hours. It's been a fairly slow day. It's almost as if they know Emma isn't here. Will you be ok for awhile without me?" said David.

"Sure, Mate. I've got this. "said Killian sitting back in his chair and putting his feet on the desk.

"Ok call me if you need anything." said David shaking his head walking out the door.

He pulled his feet down and he felt a buzzing in his pocket. Henry helped him setup his cell phone. He was still learning how to use it but Emma felt better knowing he had it when they weren't together. He looked down to see a message from Emma.

_I see you are alone. –E_

He turned around looking to see how she could possibly know that seeing no one around.

_Yes, I trust you are enjoying your day off? – K_

_I can think of better ways to spend my day. – E_

_So can I Love, so can I. – K_

She walked up behind him as he was typing in his last message with her shoes in hand so she could sneak up on him. She crept up behind him and kissed him on the top of his head.

"God's Swan! You startled me." he shouted as he jumped from his chair.

She was laughing hysterically at his face. He was holding his chest breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I can make it up to you." She said pouting out her lip.

He looked over and took her in for the first time.

"Love, I'm not complaining but you are supposed to be resting today." said Killian.

"It's no fun _resting _by myself." she said grinning.

"What've you got in mind Love?"he asked grinning wildly.

She pulled the dice from her pocket along with the love cuffs and put them on the desk. Then she slowly opened her coat revealing her sexy surprise.

He let out a breath. "Oh, Love. I think I may like this little plan of yours. You look, oh, beautiful love." he said whispering in her ear dragging his tongue down from her ear to the sensitive spot on her neck. He began to nibble and suck lightly. He knew that drove her wild.

"No, No, No, not so fast. You need to roll the dice." she scolded pushing him back lightly.

"Oh, so the princess wants to play games? Does she?"he asked.

She nodded rubbing her tongue across her bottom lip.

"Ladies first." she said smiling.

He sat in the chair in front of the desk and she sat on his lap.

"Hmm, if you sit here lass I can't say that I'll last long in this game." he said grinning.

She kissed him on his cheek and picked up the dice.

"Blow on them for me for luck won't you?"she asked teasingly holding the dice in front of his mouth.

He blew on the dice and she shook them in her hand. She tossed them onto the desk and they came up _**suck, lips**_. She stood up and sat forward on his lap straddling him lifting her skirt up a little higher in the process. His mouth hung open and he rubbed his hands up her thighs. He looked up into her eyes raising an eyebrow and grinning.

She leaned forward rubbing her warming core against his hard length that was slowly tightening in his pants. She touched her lips to his and smiled. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it rubbing along with her tongue. He quickly reached up and pulled her in deepening the kiss and rubbing his hardening length against her creating delicious friction between them. She pulled back hesitantly both of them panting. She rubbed her lips together closing her eyes to compose herself.

"Your turn." she said breathlessly. She continued slowly rubbing her warmth against him. He blinked hard and picked up the dice.

"Blow on them for luck lass?"he whispered nearly touching her nose with his own.

She blew on the dice and he rolled _**lick,nipples.**_

He was grinning from ear to ear. She smiled raising an eyebrow.

She sat back just a bit on his lap providing him easier access. He pushed open her sweater revealing her half covered breasts. He pushed down the flimsy lace material revealing her pink hardened bud. He looked up to see her sucking on her finger as she held on to the chair with her other hand. He quickly went to work lavishing her nipple , licking it and sucking on it, teasing it with his lips and tongue. He was driving her wild. She began bucking her hips drawing her warmth up and back against him. He pushed down the other side and made quick work of the other. She thought she was going to go mad with want and then he pulled back leaving her breathless.

She looked to see him grinning at her holding out the dice."Your turn, Love." he said.

She took a breath and took the dice from his hand. She held them out to him and he blew on them lightly pressing his lips to her wrist.

She dropped the dice on the table. _**Suck, ?**_ . She looked up to him raising one eyebrow and climbed from his lap slowly. She sauntered towards the door, shut and locked it. She could feel his eyes on her and she bent down slowly revealing her skimpy panties and her ass to him as she picked up her coat from the floor.

He made a move to get up but she was quick to push him back down into his seat. She made quick work of the laces of his pants, dropped the coat on the floor in front of him to cushion against the tile floor and bent to her knees.

"Captain, It's still my turn. "she said slyly raising her chin up to look him in the eyes.

His gaze was heavy on her and he sat back watching. She pulled his hardened cock from his pants and started pumping him slowly. He moaned at her touch. She bent down licking the tip slowly never taking her eyes from his. She felt him relax as she started to lick him from the tip down the shaft moving down to his balls. She took them into her mouth and began to suck on them. He moaned as she hummed. She let them fall from her lips with a plop and licked from the shaft to the tip taking him into her mouth filling her mouth and touching the back of her throat. He moaned again and began pumping his hips back and forth as she took him in sucking him and licking him.

He was feeling too good but this was supposed to be her day off. He gripped her hair and gave her a gentle tug freeing himself from her mouth. He stood from the chair surprising her and pulled her up from the floor. He gently pushed her forward over the desk and tore her panties, or what little panties she had down freeing her of them. He pushed two fingers into her wet folds.

"Ooh, so wet for me Love." he said. She moaned as he curled his fingers against her touching her where he knew it would drive her wild. He pulled his fingers rubbing her wetness down his cock and then pushed up to her opening taking her from behind with a slow thrust. She moaned at the intrusion. "So good." She said. He flipped up her skirt so he could see her beautiful ass as he entered her wet folds thrusting hard and fast. "You feel so good Love. I want you to come for me. Come for me Love. Let me hear you call my name." he whispered.

He was pushing hard and fast, rubbing her clit in tiny circles pushing her over the edge. She could feel herself falling over the edge as he furiously pushed her harder and harder making her feel so good. 'Killian, Killian.. she moaned as she fell fast and hard. He followed her chasing his own release laying down over her back after spilling his seed deeply within her. He gave her tiny kisses across her back and her head. He removed himself quickly tucking himself back into his pants and grabbed some tissues from the desk to help her clean up.

She stood from the desk and he took her in once more. "Love, you are beautiful." he said. Her cheeks pink from the heat of love and her hair tousled and wild. She walked up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled her in holding her flush against him, rubbing his hands down her back and over the curve of her now bare ass.

"Love, I'm not sure that I can hold back knowing you are wearing this. Your father could return any moment." He said grinning.

She smiled and kissed him lightly once more. He picked up her coat and helped her put it on rubbing her shoulders gently. She tied the belt covering her look and grabbed her shoes putting them on one at a time revealing her ass to him once more.

He grabbed her from behind and began kissing her behind her ear and down her neck. "Keep this on, Love. Wait for me at home. As soon as your father walks in I'm leaving." he whispered.

She felt her skin prickle at the sensation of his breath and his lilting voice. She walked to the door and unlocked it. He was right on her heels. She turned around and he pulled her in his arms holding her close. She lay her face against his chest.

"Thank you for helping me relax. I'll see you at home. That was just a preview for later." she whispered pulling the cuffs from her pocket teasing him with them.

"Love, maybe the town can adopt anarchy? What do you think?"he asked. She laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips before walking out.

He walked slowly back to the desk and sat down. He picked up the dice and began mindlessly rolling them imagining what he would do to his princess later.

About 5 minutes later David walked in. He was sitting at the desk hot and bothered watching the clock.

"Was that Emma that I just saw driving away?"asked David.

"Aye, she needed help with something." he said.

"Oh, she could have called me." said David huffing.

"I don't think you could have helped her with this." he said laughing. He picked up the dice and walked to the door. David sat down at the desk.

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" he asked.

"Nothing of consequence. " he said smiling.

"Slow day. Why don't you take off." Said David.

"Thanks Mate. I was planning on it." Said Killian walking out the door.

David bent down and picked up what he thought was a hanky.

"Killian you forgot … Oh good god. Pirate! "shouted David. He shook his head.

Killian was halfway down the hall smiling. He had a date for a game night that he didn't want to be late for.


End file.
